Missão Rank A
by Marjarie
Summary: O time 7 em mais uma arriscada missão. Descobrir o segredo da koca kola.


Naruto não me pertence

Fic em resposta ao Desafio VIII do MRS

**Missão Rank-A**

-Bohahahahaha o dinheiro é meu, todo meu. Bohahahahaha

-Tsunade-sama. – com delicadeza, Shizune sacudia o ombro de Tsunade, decidida a acorda-la do modo gentil que uma hokage merecia.

-Meeeuuuuu...

-Tsunade-sama.

-Todo meu bohahahahaha.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Vou comprar sake! Sake, sake, sake, sake...

-TSUNADE-SAMA! –um berro, um puxão e a hokage caiu dignamente de bunda no chão.

-Argh! Que raios você quer Shizune? – reclamou enquanto se ajeitava novamente na cadeira - Me acordando na melhor parte do sonho.

-É que um cliente realmente rico encomendou uma missão urgente. É nossa chance de tirar a vila do buraco.

-Por que não me disse antes? Passa logo as informações do bagulho.

Leu rapidamente e parou pensativa.

-Hum, descobrir a receita secreta de um fabricante de refrigerante, não me parece muito importante, mas se estão pagando bem, digo, como bons ninjas, é nosso dever aceitar o serviço. Chame o time 7, isso é tão insignificante que até o Naruto consegue fazer.

NnNnN

-O que? Que raios de missão é essa, velha?

-Olha o respeito moleque! Essa é uma missão de rank-A, ao menos o preço cobrado por ela é huhu – concluiu baixinho. – Apenas ninjas habilidosos são capazes de realizar. – as últimas palavras, estrategicamente escolhidas, causaram milagres, no mesmo instante Naruto inflou o peito, cheio de si.

-He he he ta falando com o ninja número um da vila. – Tsunade escondeu um sorriso divertido. - Fique longe Sasuke, não quero que você apague meu brilho.

-Hunf, usuratonkashi.

-Teme! – preparou-se para saltar sobre o rival, afinal não podia perder uma chance dessas.

-Hem, hem. – vendo o rumo das coisas, a hokage apenas pigarreou, trazendo o loiro novamente pra real. – Nosso cliente Kepsi tem pressa, vocês devem partir imediatamente.

-Ok!

NnNnN

-Ttebayo, ttebayo, pra missão eu ttebayo, pararatimbum, pararatimbum.

-Argh! Cale-se Naruto! –Sakura berrou delicadamente como a dama que era, já a Sakura interior soltava outros berros, enquanto socava o ar. _- Groaaaa, eu quero cantar também!_

-É um idiota. – Sasuke comentou superior.

-Mas eu to entediado... Kakashi-sensei, falta muito para chegarmos à vila oculta do refrigerante?

-Hum... – veio o som por trás do Icha Icha Paradise. – Hum... – Naruto e Sakura apenas aguardavam em expectativa.

-E então?

-Essa cena está realmente boa.

-Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura gritou irritada.

-Afe, que é?

-Queremos saber se falta muito, dattebayo!

-Hn, bakas, já chegamos. – Sasuke falou, afastado daquele bando de imbecis com medo que burrice fosse contagiosa.

-Como sabe, teme?

O Uchiha apenas apontou com a cabeça para um grande letreiro luminoso que dizia em letras garrafais 'Vila oculta do refrigerante'.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun é tão esperto.

-Hunf. – Naruto bufou, virando o rosto de lado. Novamente aquele bastardo tinha passado à sua frente, droga!

-Muito bem meninos, vamos à missão. – Kakashi interrompeu a discussão que com certeza ocorreria. Aqueles dois eram tão previsíveis.

Adentraram a pacata vila. As pessoas transitavam felizes e sorridentes jogando florzinhas e bolhas de sabão pelo caminho. Uma garota, com olhos em forma de coração, rodopiou até o grupo e, encantada, colocou uma coroa de flores em Sasuke.

-Bem vindos à nossa vila. – deu uma piscadela e saiu rodopiando pela estrada.

Silêncio.

E então...

-Bwahuahuahua Sasuke-chan ficou tãooo meigo! – Naruto literalmente rolava de rir.

-Naruto, não diga isso, Sasuke-kun é muy macho. _Gyaaaa, ficou tão yaoi. Por que nunca tenho uma câmera nessas horas?_

Lentamente Sasuke levou as mãos até a coroa, pegou-a entre seus dedos e estraçalhou em mil pedacinhos.

-Hey, não precisava fazer isso. – o loiro comentou já recuperado do ataque.

-Eu sou um vingador. – abriu as mãos no exato momento em que um ventinho passou, levando as pétalas e dando uma sacodidela cool ao seu cabelo. – Vingadores não combinam com coisas brabuletadas.

-Gyaaaa tão legal!

-Ok, ok depois vocês se divertem. Vamos agora àquela barraquinha de refri provar o tal líquido da vida, Koca-Kola, estou curioso para saber o por que do interesse da Kepsi em descobrir a receita.

Minutos depois cada ninja tinha um copo com um líquido escuro cheio de bolhas de aparência duvidosa à sua frente. Ao lado, uma garrafa de dois litros.

-As cores da embalagem me lembram algo, mas não sei o que... – Kakashi falou para si mesmo.

-Eu não vou tomar isso, ttebayo.

-Covarde. – Sasuke falou superior, lançando um olhar Uchiha para Naruto, achava tão divertido provocar o rival. Então, para se mostrar ainda mais maneiro, pegou o copo e bebeu tudo de um gole só.

Foi como se o céu se abrisse radiante em frente aos seus olhos enquanto um coro de anjos cantava as maravilhas de viver.

-Que houve Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou preocupada. - É tão ruim assim?

Sem fala pela onda de emoção que o envolveu, ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Curiosos, os demais integrantes da equipe trocaram olhares temerosos, ergueram seus copos e beberam também.

Então a luz se fez presente.

-Ahhhh. – suspiraram em uníssono enquanto sorrisos bobos surgiam em suas faces.

-Realmente faz jus ao nome de líquido da vida. – Kakashi falou sonhador.

-Dattebayo.

-Tãoooo bom. _Uryyyaaaaaaaaa._

-Muito bem equipe, agora vamos à fábrica de Koca-Kola.

-Yoooosh. – falaram com um tom de voz arrastado. Ah, como era bom estar vivo.

-Mas antes, só vamos tomar a saidera.

NnNnN

Era noite, as bolhas de sabão, brabuletas e flores já haviam se recolhido aos seus aposentos. A única atividade da vila provinha da fábrica de koca-kola e dos ninjas.

-Kakashi-sensei você acha que conseguiremos descobrir a receita? – Sakura perguntou baixinho de seu lugar escondido entre a vegetação, de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada dos ninjas altamente armados que faziam a guarda do castelo Kocal.

-Nada tema, para algo grandioso assim, usaremos nossa arma secreta, vai lá Naruto. – o ninja hiperativo saltou do galho onde se escondia, pousando em frente aos guardas.

-He he he temam diante da técnica que derrota hokages. Harem no jutsu!

Em poucos segundos uma hemorragia nasal coletiva deixou livre o caminho.

O restante da equipe juntou-se ao loiro, que sorria se achando o máximo, e então adentraram o castelo. Começaram a checar cada sala se esgueirando pelas sombras. A uma primeira vista, parecia apenas um castelo normal de algum cara aleatório cheio da grana. Mas à medida que o tempo passava sem que vissem viva alma pelos corredores, mais sinistro aquilo tudo começou a parecer.

E então, quando menos esperaram, uma risada de gelar o sangue penetrou em cada poro de seus corpos. Encararam-se temerosos, fosse o que os aguardava, parecia não humano.

-O som pareceu vir da direita. – Kakashi tomou a frente, entrando em outro corredor, sendo rapidamente seguido pelos seus pupilos. Não demoraram muito a encontrar um grande salão luminoso. Esconderam-se o melhor que puderam e ficaram a observar o aposento, nele via-se um tanque homérico cheio do que parecia o líquido da vida e, soltando risadas maléficas, estava ninguém menos que a Akatsuki.

-Bem que eu achei a embalagem familiar... Ela tem as cores da Akatsuki. – Kakashi falou assombrado.

A partir desse momento Sasuke desligou-se totalmente do mundo que o rodeava, seus olhos fixos em um dos integrantes que, ao contrário dos companheiros ruidosos, apenas olhava fixamente para o tanque.

-Uchiha Itachi. – cuspiu o nome e o modo vingador foi ativado.

Temendo que toda a missão fosse pelos ares, Kakashi parou o lado do aluno, segurando firmemente seu braço.

-Não estrague tudo. – falou ameaçador.

O clima era tenso, todos temiam pela sanidade mental de Sasuke, mas a prioridade no momento era descobrir o que fazia a Koca-kola ser a koca-kola. Não precisaram aguardar muito, após todo o ritual de risadas maléficas, Itachi deu um passo à frente.

-Mangekyou Sharingan! – atacou impiedosamente o refrigerante. Três segundos depois voltou para junto dos companheiros. – Tudo pronto, esse lote já está se achando gostoso e irresistível.

-Maravilhoso! – o líder começou a dançar a ula. – Esse sabor põe qualquer concorrente no chinelo, todos vão querer apenas a nossa koca-kola. Criancinhas felizes e rodopiantes percorrerão kilômetros e mais kilômetros pela koca-kola do deserto e então... Dominaremos o mundo! MWUAHUAHUAHUA.

-OE!

-E agora vamos ao nosso ritual de vitória.

Do nada um globo surgiu no teto e músicas dos anos 70 começaram a tocar enquanto os akatsukis realizavam suas estranhas danças tribais.

-Já vimos o suficiente, Naruto, me ajude a arrastar o Sasuke daqui.

NnNnN

-Estou orgulhosa de vocês equipe 7, não só cumpriram a missão em tempo recorde, como descobriram planos que poderiam alterar a economia mundial.

-Agradecemos o reconhecimento Tsunade-sama. – Kakashi inclinou respeitosamente a cabeça.

-Mas o que houve com o Sasuke? Desde que retornaram, ele parece tão desanimado.

-É que ele não se conforma por ter bebido algo feito pelo irmão, e o pior, ter gostado.

_OWARI_

N/A: Este é o resultado de uma aula de química computacional... O que o tédio não faz com as pessoas hehehe.

Beijos

Mar


End file.
